Big Brother 2
} | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} Duos Because the houseguests are competing in duos, once a member of a duo is evicted, the other member then is awarded a golden key, which grants them immunity until there are 17 houseguests remaining. They will not be allowed to participate in any challenges, but will be allowed to vote. Battle Back Competition During the 8th week of Big Brother 2, it will be revealed to the house guests that the first seven houseguests evicted would have a chance to come back into the house. The first and second houseguests evicted will battle, then the winner versus the third, the winner versus the fourth, the winner versus the fifth, the winner versus the sixth, and then the winner versus the final evictee. Roadkill Competition Each week the Houseguests will compete in the Roadkill Competition. The winner of this competition will be privately informed of their victory. This Houseguest will receive the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction, with no obligation to ever reveal his or her identity. If the "Roadkill Nominee" is taken off the block due to the Power of Veto, the Roadkill winner will have to secretly name a replacement nominee. The Roadkill Competition lasts until Final 12, being dissolved shortly before Jury. =Pre-Jury Weekly Progress= Week 1 After the 24 new houseguests moved into the house, they were informed by Julie that they had to partner up. At the HOH competition, Jenn won, providing immunity to Spike. Jenn nominated Zebra and Shy Guy. Just before the POV competition, The Roadkill competition was played and Zebra was the winner. Zebra chose to nominate Toadette for eviction. At the POV competition, Spike won. Both Jenn and Zebra were planning on throwing the competition. Spike chose to keep Jenn's nominations the same. At the eviction, Shy Guy was evicted from the house by a vote of 8-7-5. Mda remained safe and was given the first golden key of the game. Week2 After the live eviction, the remaining house guests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Waluigi won this competition, making Big immune from eviction. Big pushed for Waluigi to nominate Spills and Wario. Waluigi struggled with who to nominate but eventually nominated Spills and Wario. The Roadkill competition was played and Dry Bones was the winner. At the POV competition, Mario won and discarded it. At the eviction ceremony, Daisy was voted out of the house, 9-7-3, while Slaylah was given a golden key. Week 3 At the third HOH competition this season, the houseguests were forced to carry laundry detergent back and forth across a slippery surface. Spike ultimately won, putting the Olive Duo back into power for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Spike put up Naxo and Toadette. Rosalina was the Roadkill Competition winner, and secretly nominated her own duo partner Alex. Naxo won the POV this week, earning him a chance to change the nominations. He took up this chance and left the nominations the same. Throwing the chance he had to get off the block out the window. Toadette was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 8-7-3 while Spills received a golden key. Week4 When Toadette left the Big Brother house, the houseguests went outside to play for HOH. Idol won this competition and nominated the Aqua Duo, tired of their constant bickering at eachother. Spike was the Roadkill winner, and nominated Mario. At the veto competition, Idolite won the POV, controlling the entire week. At the veto meeting Idol chose to Veto Mario, Spike's nominee. Spike then renominated Dry Bones. Rosalina was evicted from the house in a 9-2 vote and Alex received a golden key. Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Battle Back Competition At the Battle Back Competition, Shy Guy managed to win all six rounds, securing his spot back in the house. Week 8 The houseguests were informed that the duos were disbanded and someone will be rejoining the competition. After winning all six rounds, Shy Guy won his way back into the house. Mda managed to win the next HOH, nominating Idolite and MorgansUniverse. JennPotter won the Roadkill Competition, and nominated Shy Guy, seeing him as a threat. Mda also went on the win the POV, leaving nominations the same and controlling the week. MorgansUniverse was evicted by a close vote of 5-4-6. Week 9 Week 10.1 Week 10.2 Week 11 Jury Weekly Progress Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 The Jury